


Ring of Fire

by cereal



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereal/pseuds/cereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hope you’re not worried about germs! Wait, what am I talking about? We took care of that back at the Academy. Do you suppose there are still little bits of me swimming around inside of you? I mean, it’s been hundreds of years.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring of Fire

He was just not going to look up from his slice of pie. That was it, the whole plan, ignore the Master and maybe he’d stop talking.  
  
"Oh, a diner! How offensively quaint."  
  
Clearly the plan was going well.  
  
"Well, when in Rome," the Master said, shrugging before plucking a fork loaded with apple pie from the Doctor’s fingers and shoveling it into his own mouth.  
  
"Hope you’re not worried about germs! Wait, what am I talking about? We took care of that back at the Academy. Do you suppose there are still little bits of me swimming around inside of you? I mean, it’s been hundreds of years."  
  
The Doctor snatched his fork back without raising his head, deliberately laying it on his plate.  
  
"No matter," and the Master laughed. "It’d be no trouble at all to get some more of me inside of you. In fact, I’d like to insist."  
  
The Doctor clenched his hand into a fist on the tabletop.  
  
"Oh, we could do that, too, if you’d like! Not a fan, myself, but anything for you. Shall we wait until we’re alone? Or — where  _has_  that companion of yours gotten to? Do you suppose she’d be game to join in? So  _pliant_ , these humans, and hot, too. Like you’re inside of a —”  
  
As if on an unfortunate cue, Rose bounded back to the table.  
  
Studiously avoiding the Master’s leer, she turned to the Doctor.  
  
"They have a jukebox!"  
  
The Master perked up at that, “I’ll just go and see if they have our song, Doctor! Not that anything on Earth could possibly make the proper sounds, but I’ll make do.”  
  
He sauntered away from the table, tugging his sleeve up to fiddle with the invisible perimeter cuff around his wrist.  
  
The Doctor pulled the cuff’s control from his coat, checking to make sure it wouldn’t allow the Master too far, and studiously avoided Rose’s eyes.  
  
"So, you and him —?"  
  
He forced himself to look up, “It was a long time ago, Rose.”  
  
A moment passed in silence before the opening notes of ‘Ring of Fire’ filled the diner and the Master returned to the table.  
  
"Thought it would be a fitting selection for this fiery little human here," and he bared his teeth at Rose.  
  
"My mum likes Johnny Cash," Rose said, and the Doctor could tell from the square of her shoulders that she was forcing herself to look fearless.  
  
The Master raised his eyebrows condescendingly, “And what about the Doctor? Does your _mum_  like him?” The disgusted emphasis he put on the word made the Doctor long for Jackie. A slap would definitely have been forthcoming.  
  
"She likes him just fine," Rose said, jutting her chin out defiantly.  
  
"Really? A centuries old alien  _fucking_  her daughter and she’s okay with it? That’s a bit more open-minded than I’d expect out of 21st century Earth. Unless — oh, is this platonic? No, couldn’t be. Not with the way you’ve been looking at his mouth, and his obvious fixation with your breasts. Unconsummated, then?”  
  
It had, in fact, become decidedly non-platonic and decidedly consummated, just a short while ago. Two days later they’d found the Master masquerading as a university professor and dressing the part, right down to Converses that matched the Doctor’s. No time in between for a stop off at Jackie’s and a smack.   
  
Or a hug.   
  
The Doctor was hoping for a hug.  
  
Rose glanced to the Doctor for a cue on how to proceed, it seemed her admirable bravery had run out when faced with the Master  _and_  their new romantic relationship.   
  
The Master jumped at the silence, “Ah, it  _is_  consummated. Well, good for you, Doctor! Hopefully you know a bit more about what you’re doing this go around. Tell me, Rose, is he still so needy?” He pitched his voiced higher, “‘Was that okay? Can I come now? Touch me _please_.’” Hardly behavior befitting a Gallifreyan, let alone a Time Lord.”  
  
Rose paled as the Doctor pushed his chair back from the table, “We’ll be going now.”  
  
"Excellent!" The Master sounded elated, "I’ll just find out for myself! Rose, you make sure to give your feedback. That Lucy was always so quiet. I’m sure you’ll be pleased with my performance, but it’s always nice to hear, isn’t it?"  
  
The Doctor reached into his coat and threw money for his pie on the table before grabbing the Master around the arm and tugging him out the door. The TARDIS was in view before the Master began to sing.  
  
 _"I went down, down, down, and the flames went higher_  —”


End file.
